Anak Laki-laki yang Berdosa
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sejujurnya aku ingin mati ketika lagu naik ke puncak. Aku harus berputar-putar dan membuat rokku melingkar sempurna. Aku ingin mati. Sebab malam itu, di pesta, aku resmi menjadi seorang bacha bazi. BTS. Jungkook centric. Mention Kookga/Minyoon/Taekook. Warning, it's kinda heavy!


**Anak Laki-laki yang Berdosa**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Jungkook centric.**

.

.

.

Kepalaku pusing. Ingin muntah. Kaki kebas, begitu pula dengan tangan. Sakit. Berbaring di ranjang tak membantu apa-apa. Bapak menaruh makanan untukku di meja tapi tak kusentuh. Aku tak minat, lidah ini rasanya tak menginginkan sesuatu untuk dikecap. Roti dan semangkuk kari di nampan itu diintipi lalat, padahal sudah tertutup selembar koran. Aku menangis karena Bapak memukulku berkali-kali. Katanya aku tak menari dengan bagus. Wajahku suram dan gerakanku begitu lemah. Dia tak mau tahu kalau keengganan di hati ini sangatlah besar. Bukan hanya ketika aku dipakaikan baju perempuan, atau ketika aku didandani dengan bedak dan gincu, tapi juga ketika aku berdiri di hadapan orang-orang itu: mereka yang melempari aku dengan kertas-kertas warna-warni dan tertawa untuk gemerincing ujung rokku.

Mengingat-ingat kembali masa kelam itu rasanya amat ngilu. Tapi aku akan bercerita padamu tentang kisah masa mudaku, di mana aku adalah seorang _bacha bazi_ —atau orang Persia sebut _bacheh_ , budak belian yang dijual untuk menghibur dan melayani hasrat seksual orang kaya.

-o0o-

Usiaku duabelas tahun kala itu. Tanda-tanda pubertas belum muncul pada diriku. Mungkin memang terlambat, tapi aku pun tak tahu, tak ada yang bisa kutanyai soal ini. Aku yang hidup di jalanan tak punya siapa-siapa. Orangtuaku mati dalam ledakan. Bersama teman-temanku, aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang atapnya hanya separuh. Rumah ini pernah kena bom, penghuninya lari entah kemana. Kami si anak terlantar yang ayah-ibunya tak ada (entah terpisah atau ditinggal mati) tidur di tempat itu. Tanpa selimut ataupun alas tidur yang layak. Sehari-hari aku makan dengan mencuri di pasar, atau minta-minta pada orang-orang yang lewat. Perang yang tak habis-habis di negeriku ini begitu menyiksa. Aku kelaparan. Susah sekali menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan sebab tiap harinya ada derita yang menggigit. Hidupku nelangsa.

Kotaku yang cacat dikuasai tentara. Mereka melindungi kami dari para pemberontak. Beberapa kali sempat truk-truk itu mampir di beberapa titik untuk membagikan makanan. Kadang-kadang Bapak atau Ibu kaya hadir di acara pembagian makanan itu. Mereka tersenyum pada kami, senang uangnya sampai pada anak-anak yang butuh makan. Meski begitu, tangan-tangan bersih yang bersemat cincin mahal itu tak pernah menyentuh kami secara langsung. Mereka hanya diam tersenyum. Diam saja, melihat kami, tak jarang menelisik, seperti memilih. Mereka berbisik-bisik. Entah bicarakan apa. Kalau wajahnya jijik berarti yang mereka lihat adalah kotor dan hinanya kami. Kalau mereka berwajah biasa berarti tak ada yang jadi masalah.

Sekali waktu seorang pria berkumis tipis turun dari truk. Dia menenteng karung seperti para tentara lain yang berdiri di belakang kendaraan besar itu. Pria ini membagi-bagikan roti dengan tangannya sendiri. Setelah beberapa anak berebutan mengambil roti darinya, tibalah giliranku. Aku tak menyambar, hanya menengadah dan membuka dua tangan di depannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menaruh roti itu di atas tanganku. Kuucapkan terimakasih dan hendak berlalu, tapi pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk bahuku dengan jarinya. Dia minta aku berbalik dan mendekat. Diam-diam dia selipkan selembar uang di bawah roti yang kutangkup.

Aku kembali pada kehidupanku yang sulit setelah uang dari pria itu habis kupakai membeli makanan untuk aku dan teman-temanku. Waktu itu uangnya kubelikan apel dan roti. Apel-apel yang bersisa bentuknya masih cukup bagus, masih bisa kami makan. Seorang teman mengatakan padaku kalau kami sebaiknya makan dari yang paling busuk dahulu, yang bagus disimpan untuk dimakan terakhir. Supaya tak mubazir. Aku menuruti sarannya dan kubagi sebuah apel jatahku dengan teman yang lapar. Tenagaku cukup besar untuk bisa membelah apel itu dengan tangan. Kuberikan sebelah padanya. Sebelah lagi kusimpan. Malamnya kumakan sambil duduk-duduk di depan rumah, melihat langit berdebu. Ya, perang ini membuat langit tak pernah nampak bersih. Sering kudapati ada asap membumbung tinggi, atau bola menyala terbang kesana-kemari. Rudal. Bom. Tembakan. Tapi jauh. Kotaku aman, dan perang di sebelah jadi pemandangan.

"Hei, apa kabarmu? Masih ingat aku?" Waktu aku menyesap sari dari sisa apelku, pria berkumis tipis itu datang. Dalam temaram aku kenali wajahnya. Dia berjongkok di depanku dan tersenyum ramah. Lalu tangannya itu mengusak rambutku. "Tadinya aku ingin datang ke sini siang-siang, tapi agak sulit. Mereka menyusahkan."

Pria itu melirik ke samping. Aku turut melakukan itu. Tak jauh dari kami, ada dua orang tentara sedang bercakap-cakap di depan rumah runtuh. Pria ini datang dikawal tentara. Tak bermaksud untuk membagikan makanan seperti waktu itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kau belum tidur. Tidak mengantuk?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook..."

"Kau mau ikut aku pergi dari sini?"

Aku hanya tercenung kosong. Kata-katanya seperti bisikan surga yang indah. Aneh. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak wajar ketika dia menatapku.

"Panggil aku Bapak dan kau akan hidup enak," katanya.

Waktu kecil aku sudah perhitungan. Aku tentunya bosan hidup susah tanpa ada tempat bergantung. Dengan teman-temanku setiap hari terasa seperti neraka, sedang pada pria itu kulihat ada harapan. Masa depanku nampak bagus di pantulan matanya. Aku menimbang-nimbang, diam berpikir. Pria itu mengusak rambutku lagi, lalu mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mau?"

Kuputuskan untuk ikuti mimpiku. Aku mengangguk pelan-pelan. Senyum pria itu tambah lebar. Kemudian sisa apelku dibuangnya. Aku dituntun untuk berjalan menjauhi rumahku. Sambil melangkah kutengok rumah bobrok di belakang. Teman-temanku tidur nyenyak di dalam sana. Mereka tak tahu aku pergi...

-o0o-

Kira-kira satu tahun sudah aku diurus Bapak. Aku diberinya makan dan pakaian yang layak. Tempat tidurku luas, empuk, berselimut. Tiap aku mandi sabunnya sangatlah wangi. Bapak selalu memintaku banyak makan supaya badanku cepat terbentuk, mengisi tulang dan kulit yang rapat ini dengan lemak. Setahun itu aku benar-benar tak ingat lagi pada teman-temanku yang mungkin masih menderita. Bapak tidak pernah membawaku tiap kali dia mau ke kamp tentara. Bapak selalu inginkan aku di rumah, belajar. Dia yang kaya itu mendatangkan guru privat untuk mengajariku baca tulis dan berbagai kesenian termasuk tarian. Ya, segala macam hal yang dimasukkan ke dalam kepalaku itu membuatku lupa pada mereka. Aku menjadi egois setelah aku tahu uang dan kenikmatannya. Aku menjadi Jungkook yang Bapak mau. Aku berusaha untuk membalas kebaikannya memungutku dengan jadi anak lelaki yang penurut dan bisa menguasai banyak hal—pintar.

Suatu ketika seorang lelaki pulang bersama Bapak. Bapak bilang namanya Yoongi. Usianya 17 tahun. Yoongi anak bapak yang sekarang tinggal terpisah. Aku tak memikirkan alasan mengapa Yoongi tak di sini bersamaku dan Bapak waktu itu. Aku terlalu terpesona pada kecantikannya. Dia lelaki, tapi cantik. Betul-betul sosok androgini yang sempurna. Waktu kami bersalaman, tangannya lembut sekali, seperti sutera. Kata Bapak, Yoongi datang untuk menengok. Sudah lama dia tak pulang dan temui Bapak. Kami di meja makan, santap makan siang bersama. Yoongi hanya tersenyum tiap kali mendapati aku yang sedang seksama menatapnya. Dia bilang hidupku akan sempurna sebentar lagi. Aku tak tahu maksudnya apa. Aku hanya memerhatikan bagaimana dia makan anggur dengan sangat anggun dan sensual.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah pesta di kota sebelah. Di sana anakku akan menari. Kau tontonlah dia, kujamin kau terpukau dan ingin jadi seperti dirinya," kata Bapak di suatu sore. Aku disuruh mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Kami pergi dikawal tentara. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya celingak-celinguk melihat bangunan-bangunan megah. Di sisian jalan pohon-pohon palem berdiri gagah. Tidak ada muka kerusakan di daerah rumah Bapak. Hanya gersangnya yang sama, tapi orang-orang yang tinggal di rumah-rumah mewah itu tentulah tak seperti aku dan teman-temanku dulu. Semua di sini aman sentausa. Kupikir uang bisa menyelamatkan jiwa. Kau aman kalau kau bisa beri uang untuk para penjaga. Kulirik Bapak di samping, dari mulut dia embuskan napasnya yang bercampur asap. Cerutu yang Bapak apit di jarinya menambah kesan kaya dari pria ini.

Kemudian kami tiba di sebuah kota yang tak kutahu namanya. Kulihat orang-orang berpakaian bagus hilir mudik. Beberapa yang gagah sepertinya adalah petinggi militer. Rumah mewah yang kami datangi berhiaskan kembang-kembang yang digantung. Ini pesta. Kulihat ada beberapa remaja yang sepertinya seusia denganku. Waktu aku lewat ada saja yang melirik. Tapi bukan hanya mereka, bahkan yang tua-tua bertanya pada Bapak siapa aku. Bapak bilang kalau aku anaknya yang baru dipungut.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan luas. Orang-orang duduk beralaskan karpet tebal, bersandar siku pada bantal-bantal empuk. Mereka isap cerutu. Ada banyak yang makan buah-buahan impor. Tawa-tawa itu bersahutan. Semua suara lelaki. Aku yang tak biasa berada dalam keramaian sungguh takut kala itu. Suara orang, tawanya, riuh rendahnya, bunyi-bunyian musik dan gemerincing yang nyaring begitu menusuk telinga. Aku tak akan lihat ke depan kalau Bapak tidak menepuk pundakku dan berbisik, "Kita memang sedikit terlambat, tapi lihatlah. Itu Yaxshi Ilon. Yoongi."

Mulanya aku tak percaya kalau wanita yang menggoyangkan pinggulnya di tengah-tengah sana adalah Yoongi. Tapi ketika kutelisik wajahnya, itu benar dia. Sungguh tak kelihatan seperti lelaki! Kecantikannya bertambah seribu kali dengan pulasan bedak dan gincu. Yoongi mengenakan pakaian wanita dengan rok panjang yang tipis dan berkibar ketika dia memutar badan. Ujung-ujung rok itu bergemerincing ribut, ditambah bunyi dari gelang-gelangnya yang menumpuk di pergelangan tangan. Yoongi menari bebas sambil menebar senyum yang tak luntur-luntur. Badannya yang molek dia umbar dengan gerakan itu. Para pejabat yang menonton paling depan tertawa senang. Mereka lemparkan kertas mengkilap warna-warni sepanjang tarian. Sesekali Yoongi dekati hanya untuk memberi kedipan genit. Ketika lagu sampai pada klimaks, Yoongi semakin lepas, semakin bebas, semakin tak terkendali, membuatku pusing, mabuk, terlena oleh keindahannya. Sadar-sadar lagu sudah berhenti dan orang-orang bertepuk-tangan meriah. Bapak memandangku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bangga.

Aku diajak Yoongi nikmati bulan di balkon selesai pesta. Segala riasan itu telah dihapusnya. Wajah mulusnya tak lagi tertutupi apa-apa. Yoongi meminum segelas kecil nektar, dia kecap-kecap manisnya yang menempel di bibir.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau seorang penari. Tapi mengapa kau mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan berdandan?" tanyaku.

"Aku ini _bacha bazi,_ Jungkook _. Bacha bazi_ tugasnya memang seperti itu. Menari, berdandan, mengenakan rok, menjelma perempuan di hadapan tamu pesta."

"Tapi kau ini lelaki."

Yoongi tertawa. "Hei Jungkook, apa kau tahu? Aku tak boleh menumbuhkan bulu dan janggut. Kau lihat tangan dan kakiku, bersih bukan? Aturannya memang seperti ini. Aku lelaki, tapi juga perempuan."

Aku merengut berpikir. Yoongi terlihat senang-senang saja ketika jati dirinya dibelah dua. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Anak Bapak seorang penari banci. Tapi kenapa Bapak bangga?

Yoongi menyadari kalau aku keras berpikir dalam diamku. Dia meneleng sampai wajahnya di depan aku persis. Kemudian dia bertanya, setengah menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Apa Bapak tidak memberitahumu?" Aku diam. Akhirnya tawa itu pecah juga. "Kau dipungut untuk jadi _bacha bazi_ sepertiku, Jungkook!"

Kemudian pantulan bulan di kolam mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Setahun ini aku diajari menari bukan tanpa maksud. Bapak inginkan aku jadi penari. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu _bacha bazi_. Aku mau-mau saja mengikuti gerakan guruku tanpa bertanya. Lalu setelah melihat Yoongi aku sadar bahwa tarian yang kupelajari adalah tarian gemulai wanita.

"Lalu... apakah _bacha bazi_ itu hanya menari?" tanyaku, mencari jawaban yang setidaknya bisa membuat prasangka buruk ini berkurang sedikit. Setidaknya menari dan berdandan seperti perempuan bisa kuanggap sandiwara belaka, dan setelahnya aku bisa kembali jadi diriku sendiri. Tapi yang kudengar dari mulut Yoongi adalah hal yang sungguh tak kusangka.

"Tidak juga. Kalau ada yang menginginkanmu kau akan dibeli dari Bapak. Lalu kau jadi miliknya."

" _Yoongi? Yoongi?"_

Belum sempat aku menanggapi, kudengar suara lelaki yang memanggil. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya ketika lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke balkon. Tirai yang tipis disibak. Seorang pria tersenyum lebar.

"Tuan," ucap Yoongi. Dia memeluk pria itu mesra. Dia tak seperti lelaki kala bermanja-manja. Yoongi seperti wanita yang senang didatangi suaminya.

"Kucari kau kemana-mana, ternyata di sini."

"Ya, aku di sini, Tuan, menemani adikku. Anak Bapak yang baru."

Pria itu melihatku. "Oh, anak Pak N? Siapa namamu?"

"... Jungkook."

Aku tak tahu siapa nama pria itu. Tapi Yoongi menyebutnya Tuan J. Dia yang menggelar pesta di sini. Pria ini pemilik Yoongi.

"Jungkook, ya. Kau masih sangat belia. Apa Pak N merawatmu dengan baik?"

Aku mengagguk ragu.

Yoongi bergelayut di lengan pria itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tuan mencariku?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau ini."

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu biar aku kembalikan dulu Jungkook pada Bapak, baru aku akan datang padamu."

"Baik..."

Aku dituntun Yoongi ke lorong. Dia lepaskan tanganku di situ. "Tinggal turun tangga, dan kau akan temukan Bapak di antara pejabat-pejabat itu. Tidak susah, kan? Tuan J menungguku, dan aku harus cepat kembali."

Yoongi melambaikan tangan, aku melangkah lamban, satu-satu, sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Kutemukan titian dan aku hendak menapakinya, tapi saat itu entah kenapa aku ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ternyata di sana, pada ujung lorong yang tersinari lampu dan bulan itu, Yoongi menempel di dinding dengan Tuan J yang mencumbu.

-o0o-

Kenyataannya, aku memang dipungut Bapak untuk dijadikan _bacha bazi_. Bapak mendidikku agar aku bisa bersanding dengan para pejabat, para petinggi militer dan orang-orang kaya yang moderat. Bapak memberiku baju perempuan pertama di usiaku yang ke empatbelas. _Baju perempuan,_ aku diberi _baju perempuan_. Padahal satu malam sebelumnya aku mimpi basah. Dan dalam mimpi itu, Yoongi yang kukawini. Tapi Yoongi berkelamin perempuan. Dia mengenakan bajuyang indah, warna oranye. Aku yang melucuti bajunya dan dia memanggil namaku. Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Bapak tentang ini. Aku diam saja. Baju itu Bapak pampang di hadapanku. Katanya warna merah muda sangat cocok dengan kulitku. Bapak bilang satu minggu ke depan dia akan menggelar pesta di rumah dan aku harus menari untuk tamu-tamunya.

Kemudian hari itu tiba. Pakaian wanita yang sudah melekat di tubuhku membuat diri ini tak nyaman sama sekali. Bagian perutku terlihat sedikit. Model baju ini seperti baju _saree_ wanita India. Aku didandani oleh dua orang pembantu Bapak. Satu memulas wajahku, satu menjepitkan tudung panjang di belakang kepala. Ketika bercermin aku seperti wanita. Tapi bukan. Aku lelaki. Aku banci! Bapak datang ketika para pembantu itu sedang memasangkan gelang-gelang dan gengge. Bapak tersenyum puas, katanya aku cantik. Rasanya mual mendengar itu. Bapak mengelus pipiku dan aku menghempaskan tangannya. Aku marah. Bapak minta salah satu pembantunya mengambil kayu pengait tirai, lalu dia angkat tudungku dan pukul punggungku dengan kayu itu. Aku meringis sakit.

"Itu hukuman. Kamu akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini seandainya kamu tidak menurut padaku. Menarilah, yang bagus. Buat orang-orang itu senang. Buat mereka sukai kamu."

Sebelumnya Bapak sama sekali tidak pernah memukulku. Aku terkejut karena Bapak tiba-tiba jadi kasar. Tapi kurasa waktuku untuk menikmati segala kenyamanan duniawi itu sudah berakhir. Bapak meninggalkanku untuk menyambut tamu. Pesta dimulai dengan tanda berupa alunan lagu. Rumah kami ramai, lalu aku digiring para pembantu untuk keluar kamar, bergabung pada keramaian sebagai seorang anak lelaki yang akan mempersembahkan hiburan berupa tarian.

Bapak bertepuk tangan keras ketika aku muncul. Kugigit bibir untuk menahan malu. Malu sekali dilihat oleh orang banyak dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, kudapati banyak mata yang memandangku dengan cara yang aneh. Mereka pria-pria berumur. Sedang aku remaja belasan tahun yang tak tahu apa-apa. Aku ditipu Bapak dan tiada waktu untukku melampiaskan amarah padanya. Musik sudah digemakan, penyanyi berdendang. Tanganku terangkat otomatis. Aku akhirnya tahu mengapa guru tariku galak. Dia membentakku kalau aku tak ikuti irama lagu. Gunanya agar aku begini, agar otak dan badanku terprogram sinkron untuk ikuti musik. Aku menari. Menari dengan setengah hati. Kepalaku terus tertunduk selama badanku bergoyang. Gemerincing perhiasan dan lonceng-lonceng di rokku tak begitu keras. Namun, pria-pria itu tetap gembira, melempar kertas warna-warni.

Sejujurnya aku ingin mati ketika lagu naik ke puncak. Aku harus berputar-putar dan membuat rokku melingkar sempurna. Aku ingin mati. Sebab malam itu, di pesta, aku resmi menjadi seorang _bacha bazi._

-o0o-

Pada pesta-pesta berikutnya aku menari. Bapak akan selalu memberiku hukuman seandainya aku tak tampil bagus. Maka aku belajar untuk mengubur keengganan itu setidaknya sampai lagu selesai. Aku menipu orang dengan tersenyum seolah-olah aku menikmati tarian dan lagu yang didendangkan. Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai itu makin lama makin keras untukku. Aku mulai dikenal dan mereka sebut aku sebagai Shirin Koz'li Katta.

Sempat aku terbuai oleh popularitas. Menjadi bintang dalam pesta. Disukai orang-orang. Tapi kembali ke kamar, lalu kulihat diriku yang tanpa riasan, aku hanyalah seorang Jungkook yang bertumbuh dewasa. Aku lelaki. Aku punya jakun. Meski Bapak bilang wajahku cantik, tapi aku tak merasa. Kadang-kadang kalau memikirkan jati diri, kuremat baju biasa (baju lelaki dengan celana) yang hanya bisa kupakai kalau aku di rumah. Aku ingin jadi lelaki yang utuh. Aku ingin mengelus bulu di tangan dan kakiku. Tapi tiap kali bakalnya tumbuh, Bapak selalu suruh aku untuk mencukurnya.

Pada suatu pesta, aku bertemu dengan Tuan J. Tidak ada Yoongi bersamanya. Dia bilang Yoongi sedang sakit jadi tak bisa dia bawa kemana-mana. Tuan J memuji kecantikanku. Dia mainkan ujung tudungku sambil bicara. Aku mau berganti pakaian selesai menari, tapi keinginan itu tertunda karena aku harus meladeninya untuk bercengkrama. Lalu aku mendapat celah untuk kabur. Aku pamit padanya. Di tempat yang disediakan, aku buru-buru menghapus riasan dan melepaskan bajuku. Aku menggosok muka kuat-kuat agar bedak dan gincu merah itu hilang tak bersisa. Rambutku sedikit basah. Aku keluar dari kamar ganti itu kemudian. Aku hendak menemui Bapak untuk minta segera dibawa pulang. Tapi saat itu aku melihat Bapak sedang duduk berdua bersama Tuan J, dan ada segepok uang yang ditaruh di atas tangan Bapak yang terbuka. Lalu di balik dinding kutempelkan punggung, telingaku kupasang untuk menguping.

"Kalau dia memuaskan, aku baru akan membelinya. Itu bayaran untuk satu malam."

"Semoga dia bisa membuatmu senang, Tuan J."

"Ya, semoga. _Salam_ , Pak N."

" _Salam."_

Tuan J pergi. Bapak mengantongi uangnya.

Aku pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa sampai esok harinya Tuan J datang untuk menjemput. Dia mau membawaku ke rumahnya. Bapak memberikanku dengan senang hati. Aku digandeng Tuan J masuk ke mobil sedan mewah. Dia terus memandangku selama aku duduk di sebelahnya. Tuan J mengelus pipiku seperti yang sering Bapak lakukan. Tapi ini lebih menggelikan hingga aku berpaling untuk menghindar.

"Aku telah menyewamu. Jadi hibur aku dan buatku senang. Semalam saja. Itu mudah, bukan?"

"Menari dalam pesta?"

"Menari untukku saja, tidak ada pesta. Tapi tak hanya itu," Tuan J menarik daguku agar aku bertatap muka dengannya. Kemudian dia bicara di depan bibirku. "temani aku tidur. Aku ingin mengenal si Shirin Koz'li Kattaini lebih dekat."

Tuan J adalah orang pertama yang membuatku tahu apa itu hubungan sesama jenis. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya bercumbu dengan Yoongi, tapi tidak sampai jauh. Malam itu setelah aku menari di hadapan dia dan pelayan-pelayannya, aku dibawa ke kamar. Tuan J yang melepaskan baju _sharee_ -ku. Dengan tak sabaran dia ciumi badanku. Di mana-mana, bibirnya menempel di mana-mana. Dia seret daging kenyal itu kemana-mana. Aku tak bisa kabur karena ternyata tenagaku kalah besar darinya. Dia pria tua perkasa. Tuan J tahu aku mau lari, jadi dia memukulku satu kali. Pukulannya sangat keras. Lebih keras dari pukulan Bapak. Mengingat diriku yang disiksa Bapak, aku jadi ciut. Aku meringkuk di kasurnya sementara tubuhku tak tertutupi apa-apa. Aku telanjang. Tuan J menindihku. Dia punya birahi yang besar. Dia mau aku sediakan liang yang cukup untuk batang kemaluannya masuk. Aku ditampar waktu aku teriakkan penolakan. Selanjutnya mulutku dibekap, dan Tuan J mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Kau mungkin tak akan mengerti. Kau mungkin akan menganggapku sama maunya untuk kawin seperti Tuan J. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Tidak ada napsu untuk dikawini olehnya (atau siapapun). Tapi keadaan korban pelecehan seperti aku ini benar-benar tak ada daya. Jika kau disentuh, tubuhmu akan memberikan reaksi yang lamban dan lemah sehingga tak bisa kau melawan meski otakmu mau. Badanmu tak setuju.

Aku disodomi. Waktu bangun aku mencium aroma yang menjijikkan, pesing dari sperma di kasur dan di badanku sendiri. Aku berdiam lama di kamar mandi untuk mengutuk diriku yang hina. Sungguh hina! Aku telah disetubuhi seorang pria!

Karena si pria bejat itu tak bangun juga, aku keluar kamar untuk mencari jalan kabur. Keinginanku untuk meninggalkan Tuan J dan rumah terkutuk itu amatlah besar sehingga aku mengabaikan badanku yang ngilu-ngilu. Analku perih ketika kakiku melangkah. Tapi aku abaikan itu demi kabur. Meski tak tahu jalan pulang ke rumah Bapak, meski tak tahu tempat untuk singgah selain di sana, aku tetap mencari pintu yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari rumah ini. Hanya, banyak penjaga yang berdiri di tiap-tiap bagian rumah. Mereka memandangku dengan mata yang tajam seolah-olah mereka sedang menuduh bahwa aku adalah budak belian Tuan J. Budak tak boleh kabur. Budak harus tetap bersama majikannya. Akhirnya aku hanya berjalan-jalan tak jelas arah di halaman rumah yang sangat luas itu. Ketika sudah lelah, aku duduk. Kakiku kotor injaki tanah kering berdebu. Lalu aku membungkuk untuk korek-korek tanah—yang lebih mirip pasir—itu dengan ujuk telunjukku. Waktu kecil aku sering melakukan ini untuk mengingat-ingat bentuk huruf yang pernah kulihat di papan-papan jalan. _Alif, ba, ta, sa..._

"Kamu kemana saja? Tuan J mencari. Ayo kembali, dia ingin makan denganmu." Seorang pelayan menemukanku. Aku menyerah untuk kabur.

Tuan J mengoles selai di rotinya. Aku hanya diam tak memegang apa-apa, meski di hadapanku ada semangkuk sup dan dua potong roti bagel. Di depanku ada Yoongi yang mengigit rotinya. Dia sudah sembuh. Tapi masih pucat layu. Wajahnya dingin tak ramah sama sekali. Tiap kali kami bersitatap tanpa sengaja, dia akan berpaling. Dan aku merasa tak enak hati. Yoongi adalah _bacha bazi_ milik tuan J, sementara aku adalah yang disewa. Dudukku di kursi ini seperti menggeser posisi Yoongi sebagai _bacha bazi_ satu-satunya di rumah Tuan J.

"Jungkook, kau masih sangat muda dan kau menarik. Mungkin semalam itu yang pertama kali bagimu sehingga kau sedikit kasar padaku. Tapi tak usah takut. Kawin itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan anak muda belia. Masih kencang dan sempit," ujar Tuan J tanpa malu-malu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan geram. Yoongi berhenti menyendok supnya. "Besok-besok kau datang lagi ke sini, ya?"

Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Mau atau tak mau, jawabanku tak berarti. Aku ada di tangan Bapak. Aku milik Bapak yang bisa Tuan J sewa atau beli. Kulirik Yoongi yang mau bicara.

"Tuan, kau akan membeli Jungkook?"

"Kalau Walikota H sudah bayar tanahnya padaku, mungkin Jungkook akan kubeli," jawab Tuan J santai. Dia menyantap rotinya.

"Tuan, aku..."

"Kenapa, Yoongi?"

"Aku... uugh!" Yoongi menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Tuan J! Kukira aku milikmu satu-satunya dan kau tidak akan membutuhkan _bacha bazi_ lagi selain aku! Apa aku sudah tak bisa memuaskanmu? Apa kurangnya aku, katakan Tuan! Aku telah memberikan segalanya bagimu. Jangan membeli _bacha bazi_ lain untuk membuangku!"

Yoongi berteriak penuh emosi, sedang Tuan J hanya mengerutkan dahi sedikit, lalu menjawab dengan nada biasa. "Sebentar lagi kau akan berusia 18, Yoongi. Saat itu tiba, kau sudah harus kulepas untuk hidup mandiri. Lalu setelah kau tiada aku tidak mungkin sendirian di tempat ini, aku butuh teman dan Jungkook bisa menggantikanmu."

"Tidak bisakah kau pelihara aku selamanya?"

"Tidak bisa. _Bacha bazi_ tidak boleh tetap tinggal bersama _kami_ setelah usianya 18. Itu melanggar adat. Kau harus memulai kehidupan barumu dan lepas dariku."

"TAPI AKU TAK MAU!"

Yoongi berdiri naik ke meja. Sebuah gelas kaca tipis dia pukulkan ke mukaku sampai aku jatuh dari kursi. Gelas itu pecah menjadi beling. Pelipis dan pipiku terluka. Aku berdarah.

"Tuan, kau lihat dia! Wajahnya akan rusak setelah ini dan dia tak akan bisa menjadi secantik aku! Kau mau apa pada _bacha bazi_ yang jelek ini?"

Tuan J meneriaki Yoongi. Tapi tak kudengar jelas apa yang dia katakan. Yang kutangkap hanya bagian di mana Tuan J ingin Yoongi dikurung di kamar, jangan diberi makan.

Aku tak ingat detilnya, tapi Tuan J memanggil dokter untuk mengobati lukaku dan setelah itu, aku diantar pulang ke rumah Bapak. Yang kurenungkan di kasur selama aku menunggu lukaku kering adalah, Yoongi tak seperti aku yang menolak menjadi _bacha bazi._ Dia menikmatinya. Dia mau dikawini lelaki. Dia cinta majikannya—Tuan J. Seorang budak yang tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa tak akan berbuat sejauh itu ketika majikannya hendak membeli budak lain. Yoongi sangat marah pada Tuan J, dan padaku. Kuyakin setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi tak akan pernah lagi mau bicara. Dan memang, sampai empat bulan lamanya aku tak pernah lagi bersapaan dengan kakakku itu.

-o0o-

Aku adalah si Shirin Koz'li Katta yang semakin populer pada usiaku yang ke limabelas. Pamor Yoongi meredup sejak orang-orang tahu kalau dia agak sinting. Ya, Yoongi depresi. Orang-orang bilang Yoongi seperti penari gila, penari kesetanan. Indahnya hilang. Dan menginjak 18 tahun, dia benar-benar menghilang dari dunia hiburan. Dia tak lagi menjadi bintang dalam pesta. Aku adalah gantinya. Aku yang bersinar. Bapak mendapat banyak uang setiap kali aku dipanggil untuk menari. Bayaranku semakin naik. Naik terus. Karena hargaku sangat mahal, pria-pria lebih memilih untuk menyewaku semalam-semalam. Aku memang punya trauma disodomi, tapi kemudian aku mau disetubuhi pria selain Tuan J (tentang dia, Bapak selalu menolak setiap tawarannya karena takut aset penting sepertiku terluka lagi). Siapa saja yang membayar akan kulayani. Lagi-lagi aku tenggelam, dahulu aku bisa saja kabur dari pesta saat diminta menari pertama kali, lalu di rumah Tuan J, aku bisa saja membunuhnya supaya bisa lari sebelum disentuh. Tapi aku tak lakukan itu. Aku memang tak cukup niat untuk memberontak. Entah kenapa aku ini. Seolah-olah ada Jungkook lain yang terus berbisik supaya aku menerima keadaan. Sabar. Iya, sabar _, tahi,_ sabar menahan napas dalam kubangan lumpur. Mungkin sedikit lebih lama di dalam sana aku akan tenggelam dan mati. Sepertinya lebih enak mati ditembak orang Taliban daripada disodomi tiap-tiap.

Suatu hari seorang pria datang pada Bapak. Dia salah satu tamu pesta waktu itu. Tuan T, berani membayar mahal untuk membeliku. Aku berpindah tangan dari Bapak padanya. Aku jadi milik Tuan T. Miliknya utuh, bukan hanya disewa. Aku akan ikut Tuan T sampai usiaku 18 tahun.

Lalu rumah Bapak kutinggalkan, aku pindah ke rumah Tuan T. Kupikir di sini aku akan dimintanya untuk menari dan telanjang, tapi tidak. Dia seperti Bapak yang kuingat waktu kecil dulu—Bapak yang memberiku makan, memberiku baju, mengajakku bermain di rerumputan dan bercanda denganku. Aku tak melihat sirat lapar dari matanya. Seminggu di rumahnya, dia tak pernah memintaku menari atau menemaninya tidur. Tuan T merawatku. Sudah, begitu saja. Dia tak minta diberi layanan apa-apa. Jelas aku merasa aneh. Bukankah para pejabat ini membeli _bacha bazi_ untuk melayaninya?

"Waktu aku melihatmu menari, aku kasihan padamu. Kau masih sangat muda. Tak seharusnya menari di depan para pria yang kemudian akan melecehkanmu di kamar mereka. Lagipula itu sangat berlainan dengan _syariat_. Dosa. Maksudku, mereka berdosa. Yang menjualmu, yang membelimu untuk puaskan birahinya. Aku tak peduli adat. Bagiku _bacha bazi_ adalah suatu kejahatan dan penindasan terhadap anak-anak lelaki. Korban perang yang kehilangan orangtua seharusnya dirawat dengan baik, bukan dijadikan budak prostitusi. Hanya karena wanita tak boleh menari, yang laki-laki jadi korbannya. Aku membelimu karena aku ingin kau jadi anakku. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku pernah punya seorang anak lelaki. Tapi dia tertembak, sama seperti ibunya, sewaktu mereka pulang dari luar kota dan lewati perbatasan yang sedang ricuh. Jika dia masih hidup, mungkin sekarang usianya sama denganmu," tutur Tuan T suatu waktu, ketika aku dan dia duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas dan berumput hijau.

"Tuan..."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Aku ayahmu sekarang."

Aku menunduk. Tuan T mengasak rambutku. Benar, dia persis Bapak dahulu. Kulirik Tuan T, ada senyum yang dikulum di bibirnya. Senyum yang menahan pahit dan sedih.

"Terimakasih karena telah membeliku..." Aku mengadukan kuku-kuku ibu jariku. "Ayah..."

"Hm, ya. Karena sekarang aku sudah punya anak, kupikir aku harus mencari wanita untuk jadi ibumu," kata Tuan T—ayahku, sambil memandang daun pohon palem yang bergerak sedikit.

Aku tertawa. Kala itu aku sangat bersyukur Tuan T bukan seorang homoseks seperti Yoongi atau Tuan J. Dia mau cari wanita untuk jadi ibuku. Pria ini sungguh baik, dia pantas untuk dapatkan bahagia.

 _Ya Rabb,_ mungkin memang Jungkook yang memintaku sabar itu tahu kalau nasibku akan berubah setelah bertemu Tuan T ini.

"Oh iya, kau belum tahu ya kalau aku punya kuda? Mau belajar menungganginya?"

-o0o-

Umurku 20. Sudah lewat dua tahun dari masa yang kukhawatirkan; di mana Ayah yang membeliku mungkin akan melepas aku ke dunia luar untuk mandiri. Aku tetap menjadi anaknya. Hidup bersama Ayah mengembalikan diriku yang sejati sebagai lelaki. Aku memang tak lupa pada masa laluku yang pahit, tapi aku maju dengan mengumpulkan berbagai hal baru. Aku merasa bahwa lepasnya titel _bacha bazi_ pada diriku benar-benar membuat pintu-pintu menuju dunia yang indah itu terbuka lebar. Aku sudah bisa menunggangi kuda, sudah mahir. Aku juga bisa memanah. Aku senang hidup bersama ayahku. Namun, dia tak berumur panjang. Dia mati dengan tangan yang masih memegang tasbih. Ayah pernah berjanji untuk merawatku selamanya. Tapi dia tinggalkan aku juga akhirnya. Memang, tiada yang memisahkan kami kecuali maut itu sendiri. Aku yang berstatus sebagai anak angkat tunggalnya mendapat warisan yang besar. Rumah, tanah, mobil, properti di kota, dan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang berharga selangit. Aku belum punya Ibu sampai ayah mati. Aku sendirian di rumah itu, hanya ditemani pelayan dan para penjaga. Tapi, ya, aku _sendirian._ Waktu kecil aku sering memimpikan makanan enak, baju bagus, dan tempat tinggal yang layak. Aku tidur dengan perut lapar dan badan bau karena bajuku tak ada lagi. Kini harta yang kupegang seolah tiada arti. Aku kaya tapi aku kesepian.

Aku memutuskan untuk ikut tentara membagikan makanan secara berkala pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Masa laluku seakan terpampang nyata ketika truk itu berhenti di dekat rumahku dan teman-teman kecilku. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang. Apakah mereka jadi _bacha bazi,_ atau mereka jadi orang kaya yang beruntung seperti aku. Anak-anak kecil yang kotor dan bau kerubungi kami. Aku memberi mereka roti, satu-satu. Langsung dimakan saking laparnya. Kemudian aku teringat Yoongi. Dia yang depresi itu menghilang. Aku tak tahu apa dia masih bersama Tuan J atau tidak. Terpikirkan olehku kalau setelah dia dilepas, dia hidup luntang-lantung di jalanan.

"Kenapa, Tuan?"

Aku melamun dan aku ditanya oleh seorang tentara. "Ah, tidak, Pak. Ayo, bagikan lagi. Masih banyak karungnya."

Di lain hari aku minta diantar supir untuk pergi ke rumah Tuan J. Tapi belum sampai, kami dihadang petugas. Katanya komplek elit itu disterilkan. Semua penghuni sudah pindah. Sisanya hanya rumah-rumah bobrok yang dibiarkan kosong dan (mungkin saja) beberapa diisi pemberontak. Aku tak tahu harus mencari Yoongi kemana lagi. Lantas aku pun mengelilingi kota dan melihat jalan tanpa bosan, mencari Yoongi dari sekian banyak orang yang terlantar itu. Aku memang tak berharap Yoongi ada di jalanan, tapi entah mengapa aku seperti punya perasaan yang sangat condong ke sana.

Butuh sebulan, sampai akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kami. Aku menemukannya di sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Dia sedang duduk termangu dengan mata menatap kakinya sendiri. Aku turun dari mobil dan langsung memeluknya.

Kurindu dia. Sungguh.

"Yoongi, kau masih ingat aku, kan? Aku adikmu, Jungkook."

Dia memandangku lama. Tudung hitam yang menutupi rambutnya berdebu. Angin membuat tanah gersang beterbangan serupa abu. Aku membelai wajahnya. Pelan-pelan tangannya terangkat untuk memengang jari-jariku.

" _Salam,_ Tuan."

" _... Salam..."_

Dia masihlah gila. Aku membawanya ke rumahku. Kumandikan dia. Badannya kurus, hanya tulang berbalut kulit. Dia yang telanjang di depanku sangat polos seperti bayi. Hanya diam ketika kusirami air dan kugosok kulitnya dengan sabun. Tangan dan kakinya masih mulus seperti dulu. Tak berbulu. Di dagunya tak ada janggut. Dia andogini, tak bertumbuh bulu di badan. Rambut-rambut di sekitar kemaluannya pun tak begitu lebat. Yoongi yang polos, Yoongi yang malang. Sungguh malang nasibmu. Nikmatmu dipelihara si kaya, dipuja banyak orang, sudah diambil darimu. Kewarasanmu juga diambil. Supaya apa? Mungkin agar kamu tak merasakan derita. Kudengar dari Ayah, orang gila tak punya dosa.

" _Salam,_ Tuan."

" _Salam..."_

" _Salam,_ Tuan, aku Yaxshi Ilon..."

" _Salam..."_

Bibirku bergetar waktu aku keramasi dia. Yoongi melulu mengucap salam yang hukumnya wajib kubalas. Aku ingin menangis.

"Yoongi, Yaxshi Ilon...," gumamnya.

Air mataku jatuh setetes. Kucium dia. "Tinggallah di sini dan hiduplah bersamaku..."

"Tuan, aku mau menari untukmu."

Yoongi berdiri, tapi dia diam dengan dahi berkerut, seperti sedang berusaha mengingat caranya menari. Kemudian dia bergerak pelan-pelan, seolah-olah, dia mengenakan rok yang berkibar; seolah-olah, dia menggunakan gengge yang bergemerincing.

Kucium lagi dirinya. Yoongi masih ingin menari, tapi kupaksa dia diam dalam pelukan dan isapan bibirku di badannya.

" _Salam,_ Yaxshi Ilon akan menghibur Tuan sekalian..." Yoongi berdendang.

 _Ayah, kali ini bukan Bapak, bukan para tamu pesta yang menginginkan tubuhku, melainkan aku yang berdosa. Aku mencintai seorang lelaki—Yoongi._

END

 **Note:**

Gimana? Apa yang kalian bayangkan ketika membaca ini?

Bacha bazi adalah anak-anak lelaki yang dijadikan penari dan budak seks di Afghanistan. Ini merupakan bagian dari tradisi nenek moyang, sebelum islam masuk ke negara tersebut. Meski berlainan dengan hukum islam, bacha bazi masih ada sampai sekarang. Kalau penasaran, silakan cek lebih lanjut di Google. Banyak artikel yang membahas tentang ini (meski hampir semua isinya mirip, contek-contekan kali ya?). Oh iya, sampai lupa. Saya mau berterimakasih buat Nussakim yang sudah memberikan link tentang bacha bazi pada saya. Kamu tahu? Bahkan sewaktu pertama liat judulnya saya langsung tertarik. Makasih banyak ya.

Siapa yang belum ngeh siapa **Bapak,** siapa **Tuan J** , siapa **Tuan T**?

Buat yang belum ngeh, Bapak alias Pak N itu **Namjoon** , Tuan J itu **Jimin** , Tuan T pastilah **Taehyung** wkwk. Kenapa diinisialkan? Ingin saja ahahah (digamparin rame-rame)

Dan, Kalau kalian sadar, ada beberapa hint yang menunjukkan kalau settingnya di Afghanistan. Kenapa saya baru bilang ini di akhir? Supaya kalian berimajinasi dengan bebas dan puas. Kalau saya cuap-cuap di awal, nggak asik heheheh.

Dan kalau pengen tau apa arti julukan Yoongi sama Jungkook, ini dia.

 ** _Yaxshi Ilon_** bahasa Uzbekuntuk _ular cantik_

 ** _Shirin Koz'li Katta_** bahasa Uzbek untuk _si manis bermata besar_

Kenapa saya milih bahasa Uzbek? Nggak tahu, suka aja. Bagus. Ehehehe.

Kalo salah, mohon dikoreksi karena saya modalnya dari Google Translate, nggak ada basic bahasa Uzbek sama sekali (basicnya Jepang doang ehe)

Yap segitu aja, kalo kebanyakan takut eneg. Kalau masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan, yuk ngobrol. Saya terbuka untuk chit-chat.

 **SATU LAGI!** PO fanbook Dreaming masih buka sampe tanggal 20. Hayu diorder atuh~ Lengkapnya baca di postingan yang judulnya Dreaming yah. Cek profil aja langsung, okeh?

Makasih semuaaa~


End file.
